


L.O.V.E.

by Daydreamer412



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death, Enjoy!, GASP!, Hehehe, Just Joking, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pain, Sadness, dipper dies, i don't know why i write stories like this, i gave away the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer412/pseuds/Daydreamer412
Summary: When Dipper dies and Bill has to watch him slowly fade away.A short story full of angst and sadness.inspired from Michael Buble's song L.O.V.E.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was not intended to be a Gravity Falls fandom but then i thought that the story would also fit nicely for BillDip. This was originally a prologue for a story i was planning to make but i got writer's block when i was about to wite chapter 1. Oh well, any way, Enjoy!!! XD

Warm tears fell from his eyes just as surely as he slowly slipped away from me. My desperation grew as I watched the light slowly seep out of his eyes.  
"No, no, please. Please, Dipper, don't leave me."  
He stared at my tear-ravaged face. Probably seeing the dispair, the fear, and the utter hopelessness. He tried to raise his hands up to my face but fell halfway through. I lifted his hand and grasped it to my cheek. His face lit up with a tired smile.

_I felt a tiny little crack form in my chest..._  
"L... is for the way... you look at... me" he sang softly  
_... widening... widening_  
"O is... for the only... one I see"  
_... cracking my chest wide open..._  
"V... is very... very... extraordinary"  
_... exposing my beating heart_  
"E... is even... more... than anyone... that... you... adore"  
_... letting it beat a few more heartbeats..._  
"Because..." his breath stuttered closed  
_...until it dies out..._

Leaving me with the broken pieces of my love.  
I watched as his usually radiant eyes turn blank.  
I watched as the only person I have and ever loved disappear from my life.

"Come on pine tree," I whispered, "don't leave me hanging."  
Tears fell like rain from my eyes. I clasped him tighter and held him closer to me.  
"I don't care, just don't leave me... don't leave me." I begged.  
With a gasping breath and a shaking voice, I sang the last refrain of our song. of the song that marked our love...  
"Because love was made for..." I sobbed harder, making it harder to push the words out, "because love... was... made for... me... and you."

I cried out loud. I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

He was my light.  
He was the only person who was there during my darkest times.  
He was the only person who saw all my scars, who I really am, and stayed.  
He was... is... my heart.

And now he's gone. My heart is gone. My light is gone. 

Nothing matters anymore. Because my world was him.  
Now I have nothing.  
Am nothing.

Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> the original one is in my Deviantart acount... anyhoo the link is here http://daydreamer412.deviantart.com/art/L-O-V-E-623026984 in case you're curious about the original piece....  
> comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated... this is the first story i've posted in AO3 so it would be a great help to know what are your thougths about my writing


End file.
